The Jedi Chronicles
by The Shadow Detective
Summary: This is just a collection of chapters detailing random adventures Jedi get up to some may be dark some may be funny the first one would be Jack's chronicles. warning: swearing and uncomfortable references are contained e.g rape because Sectrilis is a rapist murderer oh and some chapters will be crossovers with Harry Potter, Doctor Who and the Sonic series.
1. Jack's Chronicles I

**Jack: this story begins on the worst day of my life.**

**Alicia: I'm sorry.**

**Jack: Alicia it was not your fault.**

**Alicia: I'm still sorry for slapping you and abandoning you to deal with the deaths of dad Luke and Caitlin alone now he owns nothing except his own characters enjoy.**

Jack got up about to make his graduation speech when he froze the force had been telling him something all day Lightsabre in hand he began his speech on stage.

"JEDI YOU HAVE GOTTEN IN MY WAY TIME AND TIME AGAIN TODAY YOU DIE!" Darth Sectrilis roared charging and black met red as their blades roared and Sectrilis let out a chilling laugh that brought chills down many people's spines.

"What are you doing here you have an ulterior motive to everything" Jack snarled forcing Sectrilis back.

"True I am here for her" Sectrilis sneered pointing at Alicia Jack force pushed Sectrilis blew backwards out of the window Jack followed and his eyes widened because behind Sectrilis was a huge army.

"You brought an army for a kidnapping" Jack spat George began speaking into his radio.

"Backup I need backup Sectrilis has brought an army" He was saying before he pushed his wife and daughter down as several bullets went through his chest he fell to the ground dead.

"No I brought an army for a kidnapping and a Massacre NOW ATTACK MY TROOPS KILL THEM ALL LEAVE SIMPSON TO ME!" Sectrilis yelled crushing his fist the troopers charged the police arrived and all hell broke less fist fights occurred between troopers and police Luke and Caitlin had taken two fallen guns and were shooting troopers and Alicia was defending her mother with a vibroblade as Jack and Sectrilis fought blades meeting again and again.

"SECTRILIS THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS YOU'RE QUARREL IS WITH ME!" Jack yelled kicking Sectrilis back as he noticed police start to fall Caitlin fell her leg shot.

"COME AND GET SOME YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE YOU SITH SCUM!" Luke yelled throwing a grenade back at a group of troopers.

"LUKE NO!" Jack and Alicia both yelled as he got riddled with Blaster bolts and fell dead and Sectrilis flew up on stage.

"Ohh I've got a live one" Sectrilis sneered and stabbed Caitlin in the neck Jack pounced.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jack yelled as their blades met.

"Oh sorry was I not supposed to do that" Sectrilis sneered as Alicia slashed at Sectrilis with her vibroblade the Cortosis taking effect Jack began punching every bit of Sectrilis he could find.

"IT'S TIME SECTRILIS TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO CHAOS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jack yelled raising his blade.

"RETREAT THIS BATTLE IS LOST!" Sectrilis roared teleporting away.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed picking up the mike and flinging it against the wall he turned to Alicia going to hug her and comfort the distressed girl her hand raised and made contact with his cheek his head flew back with a crack.

"It's your fault they are dead" she said in a dead tone leaving with her mother leaving Jack alone with his dark thoughts.

On the 24th the two attended their funeral at Holmes castle.

"George Simpson was a very good cop head of the MCU and important ally to Jack Holmes he was the one of the best cops out there he was a great friend and loving father and my choice of successor when I retire" Commissioner Animus said they applauded all of George's friends at MCU offered their condolences while Alicia made a friend John and Arthur's daughters Jade Mullens and Mikaela Gempton after she spoke of Luke and Caitlin the premier got up.

"Now I'd like to thank Jack Holmes for agreeing to host this event at Holmes Castle unfortunately he couldn't make it tonight I'm sure he's with us in spirit" he said at that point she looked at the window of his study she could see him standing on the balcony a dark remembering look on his face holding a drink in his hand he raised it when they toasted it to their memory before vanishing inside at this point she felt guilt but pushed it down no your over him she kept telling herself especially after they left the event.

At 11:59 PM on new years eve Sectrilis smirked his missile was ready to fire and release his mind control toxin into the atmosphere that was when the doors burst open and a Lightsabre destroyed the fire control and caused the auto destruct to activate when it fired a hooded figure opened the toxin compartment and replaced it with gunpowder keeping the toxin for study the figure grabbed his Lightsabre and attacked Sectrilis.

"Jedi still reeling from their deaths are you" Sectrilis sneered the figure said nothing as they entered a sabrelock.

"1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" People yelled around the world Alicia looked out her window seeing the rocket explode in a large firework it spelled out a message happy new year from your neighbourhood Jedi despite saying to herself she was over him she raised her glass.

"Happy new year Jack Holmes" she said as did everybody who saw the message.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO MY PLAN RUINED!" Sectrilis yelled angrily.

"Not my fucking problem you son of a bitch" Jack hissed darkly force pushing Sectrilis back and leaving the base while the rest of the world slept Jack analysed the toxin in the cave as he called it.

"Main ingredient mind altering pheromones" the computer said Jack sighed so he tried to pull a poison ivy and make people love him he really is an idiot.

"Computer start making an antidote to be on standby just in case he manages to infect someone" Jack ordered.

"Yes Sir" The Computer replied and Jack left it to work on other things.

"You missed the fireworks but then again you sent one" Siri said dryly entering the cave.

"Sectrilis tried to pull a poison ivy with that missile the Computers working on an antidote for immunisations now good night Siri" Jack replied Siri nodded after a failed attempt at convincing him to try and sleep she left.

"Hello and welcome to Billanook Collage I am your principal mister Oates" the principal started _blah I'm principal idiot_ Darth Sectrilis thought as he sat with the other year 7s in the guise of Harold Nichols he smirked when he noticed that Alicia was here _you should have hypnotized her to go with you Jedi now she is mine_ he thought with a sneer with the intention of making friends with the girl _and you won't stop my master plan Jedi HMHMHMHMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ He laughed in his head.

Jack sighed keeping to himself yet keeping an eye on the dark siders that went there that's why he chose this school so he could possibly overhear Sectrilis's plans from one of them.

"Hiya" A cheery blonde girl spoke up as he spied on Michael Livingston he jumped and covered her mouth with his hand until Livingston turned away in a coversation with Jordan Bowes changing the subject to football Jack cursed under his breath and turned to her.

"What do you want?" he asked turned a steeled look to her.

"I want to introduce myself and why did you cover my mouth with your hand?" the girl asked.

"I was spying on a dark sider wait you're Arthur Gempton's child aren't you" Jack said she nodded cheerily remembering when he came here in 2000 he was taken to the temple the year before but 11 years on Coruscant trained by Ki-Adi Mundi from 6 years old meant a year on Earth Jack telepathically kept his age down at 11 until then and Arthur mentioned something about having to pick his 1 year old daughter up from day care.

"Yes my name is Mikaela and you're Jack Holmes Dad told me about you oh and my condolences for your friends I was there actually at the funeral" Mikaela said Jack heard something eyes narrowed he pulled her into the shadows hand over her mouth once again.

"Lord Sectrilis's master plan involves Simpson and the death of that Jedi we are to keep an eye on him until 2015 we are already toeing the line with making Mister Scanlon disappear and bashing up Curtis" Kingma said to Lansche Maharaj Minca Hala Giniff Hincksman Livingston and Bowes his eyes widened as did Mikaela's as the laughing boys walked off.

"We need to find Curtis" she said urgently Jack wordlessly nodded and the two ran down the path Jack pulled out a scanner.

"He's that way" Jack said and the two ran towards the basketball court Jack pulled her back.

"My Lord Scanlon discovered our plan" Miss Hay reported.

"And you interrupted my attempt at becoming Simpson's boyfriend just kill him and be done with it" Sectrilis said dismissively ending transmission Jack charged and they flew through the drama room window the fat teacher pulled out her lightsabre but slipped on broken glass and killed herself and he jumped back out the window and helped Mikaela with Curtis getting him to the sickbay Jack immediately began working on him began working soon Curtis's injuries were fixed.

"Thanks" Curtis replied Jack had written down what he heard and gave it to him.

"Get this to Arthur Gempton" Jack said Curtis's father was a private investigator Jack had dealings with before now the Sith were taking out his allies one by one.

"Of course" Curtis replied Mikaela hugged him and persuaded his mother to take him to see Arthur.

"Curtis Missus Scanlon" Arthur greeted.

"This message came from a mutual friend" Curtis said Arthur nodded and read it and paled.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your father he was a good man" Arthur said and sent them on their way.

"You're saying The sith are targeting us and have a master plan involved Alicia and our mutual friend's death" The commissioner said Arthur nodded.

"The message came from our mutual friend commissioner it's what he overheard from Sith operatives he's been spying on" Arthur replied.

"Talk to him using the signal tonight I'll make the calls we need all hands on deck until this shit is over and send two private investigators to keep an eye on things at Billanook" John replied Arthur nodded.

"Arthur you were George's second in command right are you taking over running the MCU!" A reporter asked.

"No comment" Arthur replied leaving.

"Why did you bring me to your work with my stuff Dad?" Mikaela asked sitting at her dad's desk.

"Because if the Sith are targeting us they are targeting you as well" Arthur replied as night fell and they joined the others on the roof.

"Arthur Mikaela" Jack greeted responding to the signal.

"Jack the commissioner appreciates the message but he wants it clarified" Arthur replied and Jack explained it all.

"Dad also sent two private Investigators to keep an eye on Billanook" Mikaela piped up helpfully Jack nodded his thanks to her.

"With the sith targeting us I can't just put my daughter in danger I know you have Holmes castle so please take Mikaela in" Arthur said Jack nodded he liked the girl like a sister.

"Did you tell her about the cave?" he asked Arthur nodded and once her stuff was taken they arrived at the castle.

"HEY SIRI!" Jack yelled from the entrance hall and the woman came out of the great hall.

"Hello Jack and who is this?" she asked curiously Jack looked and saw Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"Hello everybody this is Mikaela Gempton she'll be staying with us for a while Mikaela this is Obi-wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker and Siri Tachi" Jack said she nodded at them and soon Mikaela and Siri were bonding over dinner.

"Let me guess Situation with the Sith?" Anakin asked Jack nodded.

"Ah" Obi-wan replied dryly as he sipped his drink.

"This isn't alchohol before you ask this is lemon lime and bitters" Jack said Mikaela had been living with them for two years Sectrilis had finally gotten close to Alicia despite his lords interfering by saying people discovered their plans and Jack continuing spying on the dark siders Liam and Joshua Murdoch joining them he learnt more about Sectrilis's grand plan each other it involves the toxin Jack stole on new year's eve three years ago but Sectrilis didn't know people were already immune to it.

"I think we should take Holmes out now and Sectrilis will reward us" Liam sneered and went to punch him with the others.

"Do you really think it will be that easy" Jack said knocking them all out with the shadows and shadow warping to Billanook.

"Those idiots they spoiled everything I'm at my limit I have no choice the master plan must commence" Sectrilis sneered in frustration Alicia was busy watching the clouds to notice.

"Not likely" Jack snarled grabbing Sectrilis's neck and throttled him.

"Mikaela we need to get everyone inside the gym" Jade said seeing the knocked out idiot with Curtis's help they locked everyone in the gym and grabbed weapons because Sith troopers soon attacked.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alicia yelled seeing them.

"I have modified my plan Holmes do you want to see Yarra Hills" Sectrilis sneered opening a dark portal it was under attack and his friends were losing even when Anakin Obi-wan and Siri joined the fray they were on the back foot.

"CALL THE ATTACK OFF SECTRILIS AND THEN YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DIE!" Jack yelled Alicia gasped suddenly seeing how Sectrilis resembled Harold.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD CALL IT OFF WHEN I SEE SCANLON AND MULLENS FALL EVEN WHEN POLICE ARRIVE!" Sectrilis roared breaking out of the chokehold as Jack turned Curtis and Jade had indeed fallen Jack now sensing their deaths and Mikaela's anger.

"LET ME GO!" Alicia yelled Jack turned Sectrilis was holding Alicia at gunpoint.

"Holmes you have a choice here come after me and save her or save the many at Yarra Hills" Sectrilis snarled Jack looked at the portal and at Alicia.

"Go Jack you can save me another day just go save them" Alicia said.

"I love you" Jack said jumping through the portal and joining the fray.

"I know" Alicia replied as Sectrilis led her away.

"MIKAELA DON'T!" Anakin yelled as Mikaela charged at a sith lord in anger shooting him rapidly Jack charged his sister will not die like the others did but he was too late as the sith lord ran her through.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jack yelled his eyes turned pitch black and he flew into a rage decimating the army.

"Mikaela you're strong stay with us" Arthur said sadly.

"I'm sorry Dad but I wanted to be like you and like Jack a hero" she said gasping for breath.

"Come on my princess stay with us please" Arthur pleaded.

"Goodbye Dad I see them I see Curtis Jade Luke Caitlin and George I will see you when you join me" Mikaela said her eyes rolled backwards and her body slackened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arthur yelled hugging his daughter close as many broke down Jack's face was expressionless in his eyes there was anger and grief after letting the students out of the gym Jack ran.

"JACK WAIT!" Obi-wan yelled but he was gone and he hugged his crying fiancée.

Their funerals were two days later Jack had disappeared Obi-wan Anakin and Siri became the keepers of Holmes castle waiting until Jack returned.

"You will learn you're place Bitch" Sectrilis snarled deep in his mountain base Alicia lay in her cell he had just raped her again.

"Fuck you your troops kill Dad kill Luke and Caitlin and now Mikaela Jade and Curtis and I'll be next because I won't join you the only person I would ever willingly surrender to would be Jack and I know impostors when I see them" Alicia snarled.

"Jack has disappeared and he won't be able to find you" Sectrilis sneered.

"My Lord someone is breaking through our defences fast AUGGGGHHHHH!" A lord screamed.

"Ravage answer me" Sectrilis snarled.

"I am coming for you Alicia" came the reply Sectrilis snarled.

"If you want her come to the throne room for the final end" Sectrilis replied grabbing her and pushing her into the throne room.

"SECTRILIS WHERE IS SHE!" Jack yelled breaking the doors open in a burst of shadowy flame.

"She is right here" Sectrilis sneered pushing Alicia to her knees.

"Let her go" Jack snarled.

"No I think I won't" Sectrilis sneered cocking a gun.

"I love you Jack" Alicia said as he pointed the gun to her back.

"Surrender otherwise I will kill her" Sectrilis snarled Jack was trying to hold in his rage.

"Compromise you let her go and I won't kill you because I know how you fear death" Jack snarled.

"Wrong answer" Sectrilis snarled and fired Jack watched her agonising fall and he ran forward and caught her.

"Alicia" he gasped out.

"Jack I loved you always I always will" Alicia said succumbing to death joining her father and friends in the netherworld of the force Jack held her close.

"You're weak Holmes that's what love does to you makes you weak" Sectrilis snarled the ground began to shake the wind picked up and Jack glowed black his teeth barred together he charged and attacked Sectrilis in a rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jack yelled attacking relentlessly Sectrilis could barely block where the hell did Holmes get this power but he knew the moves it was the dark side mixed with the shadows he smirked and extinguished his sabre as Holmes ran him through.

"HEHEHEHEHE I win in the end I made you lose control and you'll die for it see you in chaos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sectrilis laughed as he passed away Jack looked at himself his eyes were yellow he gasped he couldn't let his powers lose igniting his Lightsabre he ran himself through.

"I'm sorry my friends I failed you" Jack said and hand clasped in Alicia's he passed on he was buried with Alicia and enjoyed his time with her in the netherworld.

"Holmes Castle and the rest of my fortune is to be given to Nick May and Ben Walker with hopes they will carry on my legacy of working with the police" A solicitor said.

"You sure you won't change your mind about quitting the force" John asked.

"Yeah I'm sure with the money Jack left me I'm set for retirement" Arthur replied.

"If you ever change your mind decide retirement is boring you know where to go" John said Arthur nodded and followed the gps coordinates the solicitor gave him coming across a cave he ziplined into it Ben May and Nick knew he was there because it was their suggestion of sending him the cave walking on a platform he found himself in the shadowcave.

"Welcome" the computer said as a case opened a suit of armour his size appeared.

"If you are seeing this that means you've been chosen to continue the mission" Jack's voice said from a recording several training DVDS were on a bedside table he smiled he may be rich but his wife kicked him out so he decided to live here in these caverns deciding to start his training he grabbed one of the dvds and left the room.

**Jack: that is the end of Jack's chronicles this story will jump around a lot and in different universes so don't get confused if you see people dead in this chapter still alive in other chapters I might do a chapter where Arthur stops a Joker like villain as the shadow don't know really.**

**Alicia: So this is basically the chronicles of Jedi.**

**Jack: Yourself Mikaela Jade Curtis and Kiah included we've done mine.**

**Alicia: you inspired the ending from the dark knight rises didn't you.**

**Jack: Minus the deaths being faked yes.**

**Alicia: Anyway please favourite and review we won't force you because you can be very busy at times.**


	2. Obi-wan becomes a father

**Jack: Anakin and Obi-wan answer an age old question who will win fire or ice and waterslide into the lake this chapter of the Jedi Chronicles now I own nothing except for my characters and the setting.**

Anakin was bored as he walked through Holmes Castle Jack had gone for a walk and wasn't back and Siri was in hospital due to being so tired lately so the doctors decided to keep her there for awhile after discovering she was pregnant Alicia was staying with her and Obi-wan was who knows where.

"Anakin why are you walking through the castle when the football is on?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'm recording it now Obi-wan which is better Fire or Ice?" Anakin asked.

"Oh my friend Ice is way better than fire" Obi-wan replied Anakin gasped.

"Master come on Fire is better than ice the Mythbusters proved it" Anakin replied.

"Anakin you still have much to learn" Obi-wan replied.

"I'll make you a bet than you use a dry chemical fire extinguisher from the shadow cave and I'll use a flame thrower Loser has to guard Yoda for a month" Anakin said.

"Deal my friend deal" Obi-wan replied already entering the shadow cave grabbing the fire extinguisher and began to modify it after putting on a fireproof suit meanwhile Anakin went to go find a flamethrower.

"Hey R2 where would I find a flamethrower?" Anakin asked R2's reply was a rude bleep he had a look at what he was doing and turned away "Sorry buddy I'll leave you two alone" Anakin then walked out leaving R2 interfacing with R2-KT.

"I am ready to do battle with the Skywalker HEHEHEHE!" Obi-wan laughed heading upstairs and after making the final adjustments and made a fireproof shelter in case he lost the bet and awaited his adversary.

"Hey Kenobi prepare to lose" Anakin called opening fire they had called the fire brigade asking them to keep an eye out and put Anakin out if it blew up in his face paying them about $100 each.

"FREEZE!" Obi-wan yelled pressing the fire extinguisher handle and to Anakin's surprise the flames were brought back.

"SCOTTY WE NEED MORE POWER!" He yelled to his flamethrower and increased the power as did Obi-wan soon both were at max power and then they ran out Ice covering Anakin.

"Ah cold" Anakin chattered the fire brigade confiscated the flamethrower and left.

"Now what?" Obi-wan asked planning to visit his wife in hospital.

"Let's set up a water slide and slide into the lake" Anakin said Obi-wan sighed.

"I was going to suggest we visit Siri" he said in exasperation.

"Come on Obi-wan it will be fun" Anakin said ever since Siri was confirmed pregnant Obi-wan had been less fun.

"Fine" Obi-wan said and the two began building a waterslide.

"OW!" Anakin yelled when a pole knocked him back.

"ANAKIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Obi-wan yelled there was no reply Anakin was old cold after a drive to the hospital and Anakin's head was bandaged they went to visit Siri but Alicia met them.

"She's in Labour" She said Obi-wan's concern from Anakin went to his wife and he ran into the room where Siri was yelling curses at Obi-wan.

"HOLMES FREEZE!" Sith Agents roared shooting at him Jack dodged and ran into the hospital.

"Jack calm yourself what is going on?" Anakin asked the blow to the head making him less jokester and more serious.

"Siri may be in labour but two Sith agents are on my ass" Jack replied as the two agents ran into the room as Obi-wan returned.

"Siri kicked me out of the room" Obi-wan said still smarting from the pain as Siri had kicked him in the privates.

"No time to talk Obi-wan two Sith agents have been on my ass for a while now" Jack said they cleared their throats Jack punched one of them and a fistfight occurred between Jack Obi-wan and the two agents the nurse just sat reading her magazine suddenly the phone rang and the fact that Siri gave birth to a health baby girl was relayed into her ear.

"Mister Ben Walker" she said the brawl stopped.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"You're wife has given birth to a girl" She said Obi-wan smiled.

"Congratulations now where were we?" an agent asked Jack answered with a punch to the neck knocking him out.

"So that's where we were" the other agent said which Jack then knocked out and tied up outside a nearby police station with a note saying we are sith agents arrest us.

"Obi-wan do you like her?" Siri asked Obi-wan smiled at them.

"What's her name?" Obi-wan asked.

"Mara Jade Kenobi" Siri replied Obi-wan smiled as their newborn daughter slept sucking on a dummy.

**Jack: the fight scene was inspired by a Get smart episode where Max's children were born.**

**Alicia: I'm going to go watch Get smart right now in fact.**

**Jack: Next chapter would either be Yoda or Jack again because the chase bit shown wasn't the start of it now enjoy your lives until I update again this is Jack Holmes signing off back to you Alfredo wait I don't know an Alfredo. **


	3. Jack's Darkness

**Jack: this is basically a long one shot or it will be the third chapter of the Jedi Chronicles where everyone except Alicia tries to cheer me up and I get pissed off because everything is Michael's idea.**

**Alicia: do I appear?**

**Jack: In the disaster of a dinner where I argue with Harold and your step father and their attempts to convince you to move to Yarra Hills which fail my fight with the disguised Sectrilis until I end up in a duel with Sectrilis in his super powered form and nearly dying in hospital and saving your father's life.**

**Sectrilis: HOLMES!**

**Jack: go kill Sidious he's trying to convince Pseudos to join him.**

**Sectrilis: SIDIOUS DON'T STEAL MY OBEDIENT MINIONS!**

**(Sidious screams like a girl and runs away Anakin Mace and Padme join Sectrilis temporarily)**

**Jack: before you ask in these author notes he can only kill Palpatine and Jar-Jar otherwise nothing works.**

**Sidious: why me?**

**Jack: you're an idiotic Scarface sleemo who turned my second favourite character into Darth Vader and he killed my favourite character.**

**Alicia: Jack owns nothing except his characters and the inspiration is the shadow759's video Shadow the Hedgehog can smile go check out his videos.**

Curtis walked up to his girlfriend Mikaela when not on dates with him she hung out with Jack and Jack's best friend with an important question kissing Curtis she walked off to hang out with Jade before he could ask.

"Hey Michael have you seen Jack smile?" Curtis asked having sought the Pyromaniac out.

"What?" Michael asked coughing as a bomb exploded.

"Have you seen Jack smile?" Curtis repeated.

"Double what look at him he's emo emos never smile" Michael said the last of the Shadow Jedi was sharpening his sword glaring at nothing having returned from a fight with Sectrilis.

"Go make him smile" Michael said.

"You do it" Curtis said.

"But it's dangerous" Michael said not wanting to face his obviously irate best friend.

"I know that's why I'm making you do it besides he is your friend" Curtis said.

"Damn your logic" Michael growled walking over to Jack.

"Hey Jack Hey Jack Hey Jack" Michael said.

"What" Jack growled angrily.

"Knock Knock" he said A sword was pointed at his face Michael cleared off.

An hour later he tried again.

"Hey Jack do you want to know what makes me smile" Michael said.

Two hours later Jack and Curtis looked ready to kill Michael.

"How was it" he asked.

"I know why you don't have a girlfriend you hire Strippers monthly" Curtis asked going to find Mikaela the only girl who he would not mind seeing as a stripper.

"Michael I'd run if I were you" Jack growled sword out.

"Oh shiiiiit" Michael said legging it Jack giving chase.

That afternoon Michael visited Alicia to explain their problem.

"Sectrilis" he growled when Harold Nichols answered the door.

"Yes Me Tracy give Holmes this message Alicia is mine" Nichols sneered sending Michael on a flight.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jack asked looking down at his friend.

"Bananas" Michael said dazedly Jack punched him.

"AHHHH DON'T KILL ME!" Michael yelled.

"No time for your crazy mutterings what happened to you?" Jack repeated impatiently.

"I went to visit Alicia and got sent on a flight" Michael said.

"You WHAT!" Jack yelled.

"I went to visit Alicia and her boyfriend Harold Nichols sent me on a flight" Michael said.

"HE IS WHAT!" Jack yelled and turned a stony glare towards Michael.

"He is Alicia's Boyfriend and told me to tell you she was his" Michael said.

"Go away you fucking arsehole" Jack said entering his hut and slamming the door.

"Oh shit I fucked up" he said to himself and ran off the next day Curtis approached him.

"So any Luck?" Curtis asked.

"Nope managed to make him more emo" Michael said.

"I thought I saw Jack punching a tree" Mikaela said invading the conversation.

"Weren't you just stripping for Curtis just then?" Michael asked Curtis blushed while Mikaela glared.

"Damn you Michael you revealed one of my fantasies" Curtis hissed.

"I can go strip for you now if you want" Mikaela said Curtis nodded and the two left.

"Young love just warms my heart" Michael said with a smile.

"Now to set up my best friend quick Jade to the Explocave" Michael said.

"No to the drawing board the Explocave is plan B" Jade replied.

"Oh right my bad" Michael said and the two ran off.

"What do you want" Jack growled hours later.

"Um Jade is inviting you to dinner with the Gemptons" Michael said.

"I'll go alright now go blow up that building scheduled for demolition or something" Jack said Michael left.

"Was that Michael?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes and I'm going out to dinner with a friend be back in a few hours" Jack said Obi-wan nodded before returning to the poker room with Vader.

"Jade Jack welcome" Mikaela said happily hugging them then Jack shook hands with her father.

"Any cases solved?" he asked.

"Tons George led them all he's usually making a game out of it but after the argument he has stopped treating things like a game all of us are worried about him" Arthur said.

"Argument?" Jack asked tilting his head to one side in confusion.

"Yeah one night after Alicia was in bed Gwen and George had a huge argument about her boyfriend Gwen kicked him out afterwards" Arthur replied.

"A simple argument is no excuse for kicking someone out" Jack said making a mental note to visit George.

"Right let's go" Jade said and the family headed for the pub.

"Arthur" Alicia's stepfather Jonathon Daniels greeted him.

"Jonathon" Arthur said nodding to him.

"And this must be Mikaela" Gwen said being mindful of the girl's injury before seeing him.

"Been a while" Jack said neutrally she was not in his good books right now.

"Jack how's my knight in shadowy armour doing?" Alicia asked hugging him.

"I'm doing fine this must be Harold" Jack replied shaking Harold's hand both with forced smiles on their faces.

"Well have a seat now who is this?" Gwen asked.

"My friend Jade" Mikaela replied.

"Oh Ok but you didn't tell us you were inviting him" Jonathon said.

"Oh what was that you have a problem with me being here" Jack snarled.

"Jack Jonathon sit down" Gwen ordered.

"Listen Gwen you may be a good person but you are not in my good books at the moment" Jack said turning to her.

"Why because of my ex husband" Gwen said.

"Yes you kicked him out over a argument about a boy who no one should trust" Jack snarled.

"Tell me why should no one trust me" Harold said with an amused smile on his face.

"I'll tell you why you son of a bitch because you are the very reason I have this metal arm you are my enemy and I am yours you are Sectrilis" Jack growled he applauded.

"I knew my disguise would not fool you but look no one is listening not even Alicia heard you reveal my true-self Shadow Jedi" Sectrilis sneered walking up to him.

"I would recognize you from a mile away" Jack snarled.

"Harold Jack sit down now" Alicia ordered he turned and in his anger his fist collided with her face she fell a fearful look on her face people gasped and stared.

"Alicia I'm sorry I" Jack gasped.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Years without you" Jack replied and ran into the rain she followed.

"GO ON RUN SHADOW JEDI RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PAST AND SEE WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!" Sectrilis and Jonathon yelled.

"JACK PLEASE WAIT I'M SORRY!" Alicia cried and losing him she collapsed tears falling.

Back in his study Jack sat venting before he picked up his books and threw them screaming in frustration and anger.

"Jack are you alright?" Siri asked being brave enough (actually losing at rock paper scissors against Anakin and Obi-wan) to come up.

"I see her again and I fuck up" Jack growled sitting at his desk and working on homework he had been putting off Siri left.

"Well?" Anakin asked.

"He saw Alicia again and according to him fucked up" Siri replied breaking down Obi-wan began comforting her.

Harold growled he thought Jack striking her would make him hate her but no now all she was talking about was ways for him to forgive her he smirked perhaps he should take Jack's form and rape her he smirked feeling a plan rising.

"It's genius I tell Jonathon to send her to the milk bar and as she heads through the alleyway I jump out in Jack's form and rape her and then she will hate him HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly plan set.

Alicia sighed walking through the alleyway to the milk bar ever since the previous night her step father was unbearable she was tempted to run away to her father's and spend the night there her mind made up she turned around and Sectrilis grabbed her there was a flash and Jack ran past grabbing Sectrilis and throwing him against the fence punching him repeatedly.

"Go to George's now" he ordered throwing Sectrilis into another fence after punching his throat she nodded and ran once at his house she knocked on his door and he answered.

"Alicia your mother is going to be angry at you if you aren't here on a weekend" George said gently.

"Sectrilis tried to rape me in Jack's form" she said shakily and he led her inside.

"DAMN IT HOLMES YOU ALWAYS SPOIL MY PLANS!" Sectrilis yelled and went to force push him but Jack was faster and force pushed him back.

"YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jack yelled kicking him in the face he spat out blood.

"Go on then finish me" he mocked Lightsabre ignited and Jack ignited his.

"I'm through playing Sectrilis" Jack growled.

"Oh be still my heart" Sectrilis sneered charging Jack blocked and parried as they weaved through the alleyway.

"IT'S OVER SECTRILIS YOU LOST!" Jack yelled.

"It's only the beginning Holmes now BYE BYE!" Sectrilis yelled vanishing Jack screamed in anger his enemy got away again.

"ALICIA SIMPSON!" Gwen yelled glaring at her and George Alicia was glaring at Jonathon.

"YOU SET ME UP YOU BASTARD YOU SENT ME TO THE MILK BAR THROUGH THAT ALLEY AND SECTRILIS TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Alicia yelled.

"YOU WHAT!" George yelled angrily.

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Jonathon yelled at her there was a black flash and Jonathon was against the wall.

"If you ever insult her again you will die" Jack snarled but someone grabbed him.

"Ok enough is enough" Jack snarled angrily elbowing the impostor in the spine and kicking him in the face the disguise melted and Sectrilis stood yellow eyes glaring at him.

"I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING IN THE WAY EVERY SINGLE TIME!" Sectrilis roared George opened fire and Sectrilis was forced to retreat after nodding at her and knocking Jonathon unconscious and left.

"My lord?" Ravage asked warily.

"Get me the Holocrons of Bane and Aneddu and put them in the power absorber I need more power" Sectrilis ordered entering the receiving chamber and soon red energy flew into the chamber and a flaming beast walked out.

"I am Pyranos HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Pyranos laughed switching back into his Harold form Jack's eyes widened sensing it his fists clenched with his permission Anakin Obi-wan and Siri had left the planet to hide from any stormtroopers that had made their way to Earth which Jack killed now he had a super powered sith problem to deal with.

"Son of a bitch" Jack snarled deciding just this once to have a can of beer Anakin left behind and before Vader got to it but then Jack remembered Vader's furlough ended.

Over the next few weeks his friends tried to cheer him up again and again all Michael's idea all failed mainly because Jack wasn't around for them to work so Curtis deciding enough was enough decided to spy on Billanook during a free period.

"First George falls and then Holmes" Pyranos sneered Curtis's eyes widened.

"Jack I saw him Pyranos he is plotting to kill George and then you I'm heading to George's now" Curtis reported while riding his motorbike.

"On my way" Jack replied hanging up and jumping into his car and speeding out of the cave.

"Sir Scanlon was spying on you" a trooper reported.

"KILL HIM!" Pyranos roared and the troops obeyed his order and gave chase on their bikes.

"Scanlon you have troopers on your ass I'm trying to get a lock on them" Jack said activating his weapons and his targeting computer.

"Let's give these fuckers what they deserve" Curtis replied already heading through the wetlands as Jack fired a trooper exploded normally the wetlands would be a dangerous place for bike riders but he had ridden through them before and knew his way around the trees judging by the explosions the troopers were wiping out fast only two more followed which Jack shot and killed.

"George apologies for the interrupted lunch but Pyranos wants you dead" Jack said as the two arrived in a blaze of burning Sith trooper parts gunfire sounded and the three quickly got cover.

"Well I'll be darned the sith troopers are becoming good shots luckily HEY ARTHUR NOW'S THE TIME!" George yelled.

"I MISSED HEARING YOU SAY THAT NOW BOYS YAHOO!" Arthur yelled as the Sith troopers were quickly disposed off.

"Alright boys" Arthur said Jack noticed the fire coming towards them.

"Get down it'll pass over your heads" he said and they ducked as a nearby car exploded.

"OH DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING BY MYSELF AROUND HERE!" Pyranos roared then he heard beeping and one of Michael's bombs exploded in his face.

"YAHOO I TOLD YOU THREE GIRLS I'M GOOD!" Michael yelled to the watching Jade Mikaela and Alicia who was cursing herself.

"GO FOR IT JACK!" Alicia yelled Jack ignited his Lightsabre.

"YOU BET I'M ENDING THIS!" Jack yelled and charged and the duel to the death began Pyranos began throwing fireballs most hitting him soon Jack slashed Pyranos's brain open killing the dark lord before Jack fell unconscious himself he awoke in hospital.

"Oh thank god I nearly lost you" Alicia said hugging him.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already" he said placing a ring on her finger and she kissed him.

"Oh I love weddings drinks all around" Michael said cheerfully.

"FREEZE!" Ravage roared.

"Oh go get them" Alicia said Jack nodded and jumped into the corridor and after a rather one sided fight Ravage fell dead on the floor.

"Jack I wanted to blow him up" Michael whined Jack shrugged.

"If you want to blow something up go blow up a building scheduled for demolition" Jack said dismissively.

"He's feeling better already" Mikaela mused hand in hand with Curtis.

"Let me guess you proposed" Jack said Curtis nodded.

"Nothing like proposing post battle" Curtis replied Jack smiled at him.

"GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" George yelled running into the room.

"What Dad did you finally arrest that bastard known as Jonathon" Alicia said.

"And I also arrested your mother for taking bribes" George replied.

"Good they can't interfere with our wedding" Jack said with a smile.

"EVEN MORE GOOD NEWS!" Arthur yelled running into the room.

"What is it this time?" Mikaela asked amusedly.

"We have three new recruits" Arthur said.

"Let me guess Anakin Skywalker Obi-wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi" Jack said dryly.

"And you are correct" Obi-wan said smiling.

"Of course I am" Jack replied dryly finally Cheered up at last.

A month later Jack Anakin and Curtis were running from a lot of angry Racoons.

"Who's bright idea was it to bring Evil racoons to a stag party?" Curtis asked.

"ANAKIN!" Jack yelled in exasperation.

"What?" he asked.

"I remember Kashyyk where you found a bunch of racoons which you somehow pissed off and now they are back for revenge" Jack snarled a bomb flew in killing the racoons.

"HELL YEAH I'M LIKE DEADSHOT!" Michael yelled they burst into laughter all was well.

**Jack: And this is the end of the story I'll upload it later.**


	4. Anakin's redemption

**Jack: right I own nothing except for my characters now enjoy the fourth chapter of the Jedi Chronicles.**

Jack stood by his bookshelf looking through one of his books titled the secret of the purebloods he had got that book like many books from his collection from the archives with Obi-wan Kenobi, an alternate Anakin Skywalker who's Padme was killed in the bombing of her ship and where Palpatine cloned Anakin instead of turning him and while aimlessly wandering hyperspace must have jumped through a dimension portal and Siri Tachi's help they brought them to his ship and that was when they parted ways Jack to Earth Anakin to parts unknown and Obi-wan And Siri after that reality's Anakin who had become a shadow of his former self.

"The legacy of Exar Kun was a ritual to bring back the dead but the ingredients for the ritual are very rare for the bone of the father the blood of sarlacc the flesh of the most obedient servant and the life force of the maiden with the most purest of hearts shall resurrect a chosen Sith pureblood and their soul shall resurrect the god of the sith" he read frowning the 17 year old stroking his beard in thought if they were going to resurrect Darth Destrolos for example who Jack killed in 2011 the maiden would die and if they were going to resurrect one of the gods of the Sith the Maiden would be stuck in a walking coma Jack flipped through a few pages "If the god is resurrected the maiden would be stuck in a walking coma her body a toy for the resurrector and only the master of shadows and the chosen one of balance from this reality and another reality can save her and stop them" he frowned he knew who it meant Jack himself and the two Anakin's but who was the maiden and who would be resurrected the only sith gods he knew of were Typhojem and the Son due to a misadventure with Obi-wan Anakin Siri and Anakin's Padawan on Korriban where Obi-wan got possessed by said god and Mortis back when he was still Obi-wan's Padawan and a Knight he then cursed Alicia was the maiden and if he was correct Sectrilis was the resurrector.

Vader sighed it had been 4 years since the confrontation on Mustafar where he kidnapped Siri after his old 'friend' tried to cut him in half and to keep her alive he was forced to put a very strong Sith mind control on her he treated her well because he couldn't bring himself to even abuse her like his master wanted but his reply was if they treated her well they could being Kenobi over to their side he knew as long as she was alive he had leverage over Kenobi maybe if he promised him her obedience maybe he could bring Kenobi to his side but the bigger problem was the force presence of Anakin Skywalker which was not possible awakening from his meditation he summoned his slave who had been training Mara Jade in the light side which he turned a blind eye to ever since he saved her from Sidious well the Anakin inside him did and Siri had taken it upon herself to care for her well he assigned her to do it after he deduced that she was Mara's mother and after a secret blood test.

"You summoned me Master?" Siri asked bowing after putting the six year old girl to bed.

"I want to know why I keep sensing the presence of Anakin Skywalker in the galaxy" he said partially due to his growing confusion and partially to appease Sidious who kept bothering him about it.

"Because the Anakin you are sensing is from another dimension Master" Siri replied he froze in utter shock.

"That's impossible why are the archives empty anyway?" He asked deciding to solve that particular mystery as well.

"Because Jack took the contents with him to Earth Master" Siri said mentally kicking herself but the programming kept her under.

"Well I won't kill him because he could beat me with an arm tied behind his back just ask why he took them and it's a good place to drop Mara and yourself off when I get my answers you and Mara will stay with Jack" Vader replied even if with Siri's help Jack would beat him into the ground Siri pouted her master needed light in his life and Mara and herself were it.

"And I'll probably be granted leave knowing Sidious thanks for telling me" Vader said dismissing the woman as he reported to Sidious.

"What is it Vader?" Sidious asked disdainfully.

"My slave has informed me of why we sense Anakin Skywalker constantly on the move and why the Archives are empty" Vader replied hatred for Sidious evident.

"Oh do give me the answers and why it took you 4 years to solve this" Sidious said to him.

"Somehow Anakin Skywalker is from another reality and Holmes took the whole contents of the archives to Planet Earth and my reasons are because I never really had the time and because the programming takes 4 years to fully take control you know that" Vader replied.

"Well we can't kill him he can beat both of us with an arm tied behind his back and he would free Tachi" Sidious said with a scowl.

"I intend to interrogate him why and then leave him there because Darth Sectrilis will probably kill him or they'll hopefully kill each other or Jack will kill him and have a quiet exile because from memory he said was tired of all of this shit when Kenobi left to deal with Grievous and he left to fight Sectrilis on Alderaan" Vader replied Sidious scowled.

"First my spy reported seeing both Kenobi and Skywalker on Tatooine alongside seeing Darth Millenious kill the Lars family and a little boy named Luke Skywalker you will take Tachi and capture Millenious and the two Jedi" Sidious said sensing the dark side grow inside of him.

"Yes my master" Vader said ending transmission from memory Millenious was one of Darth Sectrilis's sith lords and he killed a boy who could have been his son deciding to explain it to his slave and Mara later he contacted the bridge.

"Admiral set a course for Tatooine" He ordered.

"Yes Lord Vader" Admiral Griff replied ending transmission sighing.

"Master you're early" Siri said in shock.

"We have been summoned to Tatooine Kenobi and Skywalker have been spotted in the Jundland Wastes and Darth Millenious has been spotted at the Lars Homestead killing Owen Beru and a Boy named Luke Skywalker our orders are to capture the Jedi and Millenious" Vader explained.

"Why am I involved Lord Vader?" Mara asked.

"Because I suspect Kenobi is your father while Siri is your mother" He replied gently soon following the force they found a hut where Anakin was fixing a vaporator while Obi-wan was having a strong drink inside Siri cleared her throat he jumped.

"Have you come to kill us Vader?" Anakin asked wearily.

"No I suspect Millenious is after you and I'm under orders to capture him first may we please bring the little one with us inside out of the heat" Vader said Anakin nodded a guarded expression on his face and together he lead the others inside.

"Oh Luke you were the galaxy's last hope I've failed you Anakin of this reality" Obi-wan said at the counter.

"Getting drunk is not you Obi-wan if you want me to forgive you stop drinking and help me capture Millenious oh and I need a blood sample from you" Vader spoke up Obi-wan fell out of his chair and Siri caught him.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Siri said mildly flirting.

"As I recall I am the one who usually catches you when you fall remember Azure" he replied as Vader took the blood and compared it with Mara's.

"Blood type match paternal" the comlink computer said and Obi-wan studied his daughter before hugging her enthusiastically and Siri joined the hug.

"What do you really want Vader?" Anakin asked him.

"You're help" Vader replied as Millenious flew onto the scene the two ignited their Lightsabres.

"I'm seeing double" Millenious muttered apparently Millenious didn't get the memo about Anakin's dimension jump Vader pushed him into Anakin who knocked him out.

"You truly are me from another dimension" Vader said in amusement tying him up.

"Are you coming with us Daddy?" Mara asked him Obi-wan smiled.

"He has to otherwise we can't leave without suffering a visit from Sidious which is what we don't need" Vader replied last time Sidious killed 10 members of the crew and the worst part of it was they were some of the ones who weren't snobs.

"And I'm coming too" Anakin replied soon they were on the ship and after a chat with Sidious which involved both Obi-wan and Anakin to pretend to swear their allegiance to the empire they were soon on Earth which involved a slight flip out from Obi-wan after discovering the fact they were four years younger having forgotten about the last trip to Earth while Siri was carrying Mara due to the fact she was two years old again.

"You looking for me or what?" they heard Jack speak up and they looked up he was watching a nearby school.

"Yes we are looking for you" Vader said back.

"I'm actually glad to see you Vader because I have just discovered some weird ritual/prophecy from the time of Exar Kun read this" Jack said handing them the book after they were done reading Vader whistled.

"So if they succeed you me and well me are the only ones who can stop it" Vader said.

"If you're calling him me it means you're Anakin again" Jack deadpanned.

"LOOK WHO WE HAVE!" Siri decided to cut in seeing her master's conflicted look as Obi-wan dragged Millenious out of the ship he was growling and cursing.

"Right Millenious What does Sectrilis want with the ritual of Exar Kun tell me" Jack snarled.

"We will resurrect the son with Alicia's soul and you will all fall including the kid because today is the day of judgement for this world" They heard Jack Anakin Vader Obi-wan and Siri scowled while Mara jumped in fright.

"It's the red man who brought me to Scarface" She cried shielding her eyes.

"Obi-wan Siri take Mara to Holmes Castle you both remember the coordinates and wait we'll be back once the final battle is over" Vader ordered one eye was yellow and one was blue meaning he had balanced himself they nodded wishing them well and flew the ship to Holmes Castle.

"ARISE MY ARMY DELAY THEM!" Sectrilis yelled as several sith troopers rose from the ground Anakin Vader and Jack were back to back.

"Right what's the plan?" Vader asked.

"Fight through the troopers and hope we stop the ritual" Jack replied killing two troopers.

"And not die not dying is definitely a plan" Anakin added as they advanced through the wetlands.

"Nomar casar moreus resurrectus godisa" Sectrilis chanted as Alicia's pupils rolled into her head as her body spasmed as a golden orb of energy slowly rose out of her chest.

"NO!" Jack yelled as Darth Ravage pounced to give his lord time as the three blocked Ravage's claws.

"The Son JOIN US ONCE MORE!" Sectrilis yelled there was an explosion of energy Alicia was flung into Jack's arms as the son returned in all off his red eyed glory Sidious opened his eyes sensing the son's return and Vader have balance over the force.

"By the force this will my apprentice's ultimate test" Sidious mused sensing Skywalker and Holmes fight alongside him.

"So I live once more and more powerful than ever it seems thank you Darth Sectrilis" The son said flexing his body.

"My organisation and I are at your command god" Sectrilis said as he and Ravage bowed.

"So we meet again Son it isn't a pleasure" Vader and Jack said the son turned.

"Ahh the shadow and the chosen ones good to see you again Sectrilis Ravage deal with the two Skywalkers the Shadow is mine" the son said the other two lords nodded.

"You may be powerful but you no longer have immortality once we kill you Alicia will be restored" Jack said Lightsabre ignited.

"I may be mortal but I can still crush you" the son said raising his hand and sith lightning shot out of it Jack blocked it.

"So you have balance of yourself Vader" Sectrilis mused as Vader blocked the sith lord's strikes using his blue and red Lightsabres.

"DIE SKYWALKER!" Ravage yelled as Anakin blocked with ease soon he ran Ravage through killing him and noticed Sectrilis going to stab the tiring Vader he jumped in front of it and felt the blade pierce his heart he collapsed to the ground as Vader force pushed Sectrilis into the wall and into unconsciousness.

"Anakin you must fully embrace the light the son will use your darkness against you otherwise" Anakin said joining Padme in his reality's universe soon Vader purged the darkness and became Anakin again meanwhile the Son was wielding Ravage's Lightsabre against Jack soon Anakin joined the fight.

"You are redeemed it seems well I can still kill you both" The son snarled angrily as the duel escalated soon the son felt himself immobilised by parallel Anakin's ghost and together Anakin and Jack killed him.

"Welcome back Anakin Skywalker" Yoda said from his chambers in the castle having sought Jack out after sensing the deaths of Luke and Leia.

"No" Sidious scowled.

"NOOO!" Sectrilis snarled.

"Anakin take Alicia to Holmes Castle" Jack ordered Anakin nodded carrying the slowly awakening girl to Holmes Castle.

"So it's come down to this huh you and me" Sectrilis sneered getting up fully.

"It always does" Jack replied they charged at each other.

"We have confirmation that Jack Holmes has killed crime lord Darth Sectrilis for good this time" A reporter said as around the galaxy celebrations occurred partially for the death of Sectrilis and partially for the death of the emperor whom Anakin Obi-wan Yoda and Jack had defeated and were now rebuilding the Jedi with Mara being the first youngling of the new order where Jedi were allowed to marry as for Siri the mind control had worn off and was getting her revenge by pranking Anakin mercilessly as for Alicia she had become Jack's Padawan and wife in a ceremony officiated by Yoda as for the book detailing the ritual Jack burnt it before they restored the archives in the end all was well.

**Jack: And we have reached the end of this chapter do enjoy your lives and stay safe.**


	5. Protecting Alicia from the Sith

Jack Holmes was chasing a hooded figure across Mooroolbark and soon he chased the figure into Billanook Collage's performing arts centre where Alicia was singing she frowned when she noticed Jack walk through the crowd with the look on his face the same look from when he was chasing an enemy so she wasn't surprised for when he pushed her down as a mind control dart hit the wall and he force pushed the figure into the wall and punched him out before vanishing again.

"Are you alright?" Talia asked helping her up.

"Well if I didn't have a sore bottom I would be a mindless zombie" She replied shivering at the thought.

"True I wish more boys were like Jack" Talia said dreamily.

"Then they would never leave him alone because they'd try to be the Robin's to Jack's Batman" Alicia said Talia shrugged.

"Alright it was a bad idea" she said as they arrived at Alicia's home after Talia's family was killed in a sith attack where Michael Tracy her ex-boyfriend who had turned to the dark side and spirited her to the planet Mustafar before Jack saved her when he fought Michael in an epic battle where he left his former friend for dead because he couldn't bring himself to kill him that was before Jack had even come to Earth so she was surprised when Talia immediately recognized Jack when he first came over to her house sure thing it was to meet with her parents about Sectrilis threatening her but still.

"_Jack Holmes?" Talia asked as Gwen let Jack in to wait for George to come home Jack blinked._

"_Talia Bennet geez it's been a long time since Mustafar about a year" Jack said conversationally._

"_Hang on how do you two know each other?" Alicia asked._

"_He was the one that saved me" Talia explained._

"So How was the concert" Their uncle Nick Walker actually Anakin Skywalker asked eyebrow raised.

"Interrupted by our friendly neighbourhood Jedi who saved me from being a mindless zombie" Alicia replied as Talia helped herself to a cookie.

"Talia Bennet did I tell you that you could have a cookie?" Their pregnant aunt Emma Daniels actually Emma Holmes who married Anakin when they came here and Jack no doubt was going to kill Anakin but that's a story for another day asked mock sternly.

"You never punish me for taking one" She countered playfully.

"True" Emma said letting it slide like all of the other times.

"So what did you sing tonight?" Nick asked him.

"The world is not enough" Talia interrupted Alicia.

"Alongside Live and let die I had James Bond in my head and it was a tribute to Jack who reminds me of Bond" Alicia said soon it was bedtime and their therapist May Walker actually Siri Tachi and she was put up to it by Jack who instructed her to add safeguards to their minds as well as help them heal had a session with them before then.

"Failure" Sectrilis snarled shooting the freed assassin in the head with a growl Holmes had gotten the better of him again and since Alicia's home was heavily protected he didn't even know where it was he soon smiled he would try again of course again and again until he either succeeded or until Holmes killed him he soon laughed evilly on the Monday he sent flame troopers into Billanook with instructions to burn it all to the ground with fire that teleported anyone it hits into his mind enslavement chamber where they were subjected to several mind control methods unfortunately Holmes had flown in put out the blaze before anyone could be burnt by them and killed the troopers all the while he pointed his middle finger at Sectrilis's camera.

"Damn Sectrilis boom to that" Jack said wittily before he vanished again taking a flamethrower with him.

"You made the news" Obi-wan said as he entered the cave carrying a tray of food as Jack tested his new flame gauntlet which immediately burnt the fish he had hanging up and may have lit Obi-wan's jacket alight and the swearing Obi-wan took it off and put it out glaring at Jack.

"What I put up the warning signs" Jack said defensively.

"You were modifying again" Obi-wan said still muttering curses under his breath.

"Yep added a flamethrower addition to my gauntlets and the flame bit only works if I'm wearing them" Jack said the next day Sectrilis tried again with Sith camouflage troopers but Jack killed them with his new gauntlets adding insult to injury to the dark lord who let out a roar of rage.

"That bastard stole my flamethrower and modified it I'll kill him" Sectrilis snarled in his throne room.

"Lord Sectrilis please remember your blood pressure" Darth Malevos the head medic said cautiously

"Your right Lord Malevos now what to try next" Sectrilis growled lost in thought.

"We could send terror troopers" Millenious suggested hoping for Ravage to be in trouble if they lost.

"Ok any better ideas?" Darth Ravage the second in command asked they all shook their heads.

"And it's Millenious's fault if they fail" Sectrilis spoke up turning on the Television and watching the Teletubbies of all things because like the Master he fell in love with the series and made it mandatory for the younglings to watch it the barney television show is used for Torture bottom line is that they failed because Jack lit them on fire stole a cloaking device and killed them and Millenious's twitching body had to be dragged to the medbay by Darth Ravage who was muttering expletives and sometimes I hate being second in command Millenious meanwhile kept on singing the barney theme song having been subjected to it.

"Ok Millenious must have been tortured" Alicia spoke up Jack had texted her to say the dead terror troopers were sent by Millenious.

"I remember being subjected to it when I was captured the played the Barney theme song on repeat yeah I had to spend with a Jedi Hypnotherapist" Emma said shuddering repeatedly she had resisted the subliminal messages by singing the Smurf's theme song but when she was rescued all she could say was the lyrics to the song.

"And that hypnotherapist was aunt May?" Talia asked Emma nodded.

"That's why we trust each other so much" she replied.

"WHAT HOLMES STOLE MY CLOAKING DEVICE AND THEN USED IT AGAINST MALEVOS MILLENIOUS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ravage roared and since it was Millenious's idea to send Ravage's personal terror troopers Sectrilis hummed to himself as he healed his medic's injuries while Ravage proceeded to chase Millenious around the base.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW!" Millenious yelled as they ran across the shooting range.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO SEND TERROR TROOPERS NOW HOLMES STOLE MY TECHNOLOGY AND INFLICTED GOD KNOWS WHAT ON MALEVOS YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SLIME!" Ravage roared angrily as the still humming Sectrilis played the Benny Hill theme song across the speakers.

"Tell me when the chase is over" Sectrilis said to a sith trooper guard and immediately began to meditate on his throne.

"My Lord Ravage just cut Millenious's balls off and I'm not healing him this time Millenious is a fucking waste of fucking medical supplies fucking" Malevos reported before he walked off muttering to himself.

"Perhaps you should let me execute him" Ravage snapped sharpening his claws.

"No sorry Lord Ravage I think making him incapable of rape is punishment enough" Sectrilis said now he didn't deny that he and his lords were all perverted in fact every female non-Jedi prisoner they took turns raping them if it wasn't for Sectrilis's interference they would have actually raped Emma.

"No offence intended my lord perhaps you should try it yourself this chapter is to damn long as it is and stop being lazy in the process" Ravage said muttering under his breath.

"One don't break the fourth wall two we are only one thousand three hundred and something words in and three I'm going to do that anyway" Sectrilis said breaking the fourth wall himself before he left.

"There is a great disturbance in the fourth wall" Obi-wan muttered munching on his breakfast.

"Son of a ok let's just cut to the final battle between Jack and Sectrilis outside of Billanook the fourth wall in this chapter has taken enough hits as it is" An otherworldly voice said swearing in Huttese.

"Right it's easy just float in grab her and" Sectrilis began before Jack tackled him.

"Right John this ends now you can either rejoin the light or die" Jack said John growled attacking him and Jack blocked and kicked Sectrilis in the face breaking his nose and sighing cut his head off.

"Well that was anticlimactic" Jack muttered entering the school proper as Sectrilis's body exploded in a pillar of darkness anyway with Sectrilis dead the sith fell apart Jack had been forced to kill Michael like he did with Sectrilis Millenious had died from his injuries the other sith just went into hiding or died out Alicia and her family had moved into Holmes Castle and Jack had nearly killed Anakin all in all it was a happy ending.


	6. The Headaches Involving Time Travel

Anakin stared as his ship burned nearby he had crashed a ship he was flying had actually crashed he wasn't shot down or anything he just crashed while in hyperspace to his bemusement a fire truck arrived before it put out his burning ship before it left.

"So now that your ship is put out shall we leave" he heard someone say he turned only to be knocked out with a blow to the neck when he awoke he was inside a dark cave he shot up reaching for his Lightsabre which wasn't there anymore.

"What the?" he asked he saw his ruined ship on a landing.

"Looking for this Anakin?" the same voice asked he turned an older Jack Holmes stood in front of him throwing his Lightsabre up in the air with his hand before catching it.

"Jack that wasn't what it" Anakin began Jack smirked.

"To me it looked like you crashed Anakin crashed and burned" Jack deadpanned Anakin looked sheepish.

"No because I was in hyperspace then suddenly I was on the ground in front of my burning ship wait you're supposed to be a padawan" Anakin said Jack sighed.

"Anakin you are in the future your trip in hyperspace took you through time I told you back then that trying to go supersonic in hyperspace was a bad idea now I have to hide you from the future you to prevent this huge ass paradox" Jack said but then he forced Anakin over the ledge and onto one of the lower landing pads before Anakin could shout at Jack preferably with a lightsabre but then he heard his own voice.

"Jack Siri's on the warpath apparently she got a text saying your not at is that a starfighter?" he asked and through a mirror he saw his future self in a police uniform.

"Um yes it is yeah I found it while on the way to school and I got distracted making sure it was covered up and everything you can go to work now" Jack said then they heard a yelp.

"Come on Anakin your late enough as it is with or without your uniform" Obi-wan said dragging the past Anakin into the car.

"Oh shit" Jack muttered Anakin blinked.

"Hey is that?" Anakin asked Jack punched him out before he jumped down.

"Master stop damn it let me explain" Jack said Obi-wan turned.

"Jack why aren't you at school?" Obi-wan asked Jack groaned.

"Enough about that please anyway that's not our Anakin he's up there knocked out because I punched him out because he nearly saw this guy here" Jack said rather quickly.

"What are you on about have you been drinking embalming fluid again?" he asked in response Jack knocked the Anakin he was dragging out before taking them both upstairs.

"Possibly maybe you can't prove anything anyway that's not our Anakin to elaborate do you remember the time Anakin got obsessed over the possibility of going supersonic in hyperspace" Jack said Obi-wan nodded.

"I believe the chancellor made it an important scientific discovery and branded it as a mission I don't remember the aftermath" Obi-wan replied Jack rolled his eyes.

"It ended in failure but Anakin crashed in your hanger instead of on planet somehow he was drawn through time I'll work that out now get him out of here a paradox is the last thing I need at the moment and send Siri here I'll tell her myself" Jack ordered Obi-wan nodded picking up future Anakin before they left.

"What happened?" he asked as they drove.

"You were still sleeping" Obi-wan replied Anakin shook his head.

"No I remember that I was telling Jack that Siri was on the warpath about him having a day off but he found an old starfighter and moved it but then I wait Jack knocked me out I knew we should have gotten rid of the embalming fluid it makes him go crazy" Anakin said in annoyance.

"No I punched you out we needed to get to work and you know Jack has a hidden collection of the stuff I think he keeps it under a genjutsu" Obi-wan lied then theorised Anakin blinked.

"Oh Ok and your probably right" he replied not sensing the lie.

"Damn it Jack why did you punch me out?" Anakin asked as they awoke.

"Never mind that you aren't supposed to be here I remember your little experiment it ended in failure and you crashed into the hanger of the negotiator someone opened up a hole in time and space and brought you here if so more may come through like Obi-wan and myself looking for you" Jack said as Siri stormed in.

"Anakin I told you to get him to school" She snapped Anakin blinked.

"Siri don't" Jack began but she pulled out her Lightsabre the wrath of the cold queen in her eyes.

"Anakin" she snarled Anakin backed away very slowly.

"Jack help" he called fearfully hand over his privates.

"Siri calm down that's not" he began but then the computer went mad "shit no no no no no" Jack snarled.

"What?" Anakin asked running up to him.

"Obi-wan went looking for you now he's come through the hole in time you fell through" Jack said Siri was blinking.

"What's going on?" she asked Jack grabbed her.

"Come on you two" Jack said hopping into the car they followed driving to MEPS where Obi-wan crash landed.

"This is why I hate flying" he muttered Emma blinked.

"Uncle Ben shouldn't you be at work?" she asked Obi-wan blinked then Jack tackled him coincidentally knocking him out.

"Have you been at the fluid again?" Emma asked as the car containing Ben and Nick arrived.

"Maybe now do your thing and district your uncle Ben and uncle Nick with your aunt May here now Anakin help me" Jack said hurriedly confused they nodded still not receiving an answer and right now being unable to tell if he had been at the fluid.

"Nick" Siri decided Nick yelped.

"Hey he found a starfighter and needed to get rid of it ok" he said defensively.

"What's going on Uncle Ben?" Emma asked not mentioning the fact that the other Obi-wan was there coincidentally under a Genjutsu Jack and Anakin were carrying Obi-wan to Jack's car.

"I sense a Genjutsu Emma what's going on?" he asked sternly.

"Why is it you always assume I'm involved with a Genjutsu don't you trust me?" she asked mock tears in her eyes.

"No it's just that you're the illusion specialist and you have a habit of pranks no don't cry please don't cry" Ben said hurriedly as Emma began to fake cry at the moment Anakin dropped Obi-wan.

"Damn it Anakin" Jack hissed.

"Wait do you sense that?" he asked.

"Describe it?" he asked wanting it be narrowed down.

"The girl distracting Obi-wan she's force sensitive" Anakin replied Jack rolled his eyes.

"No shit she's my sister for fuck's sake I met her 5 months before her third birthday and a month after your little experiment I brought her to the temple that day because dad was murdered in front of her by Sectrilis I'll tell you both about him later if I can't get you two back to your time without everything going to shit now help me with this while Emma does her job" Jack hissed Anakin nodded turning.

"Um Jack he's gone" Anakin said Jack turned.

"You lost Obi-wan" Jack said sternly.

"No he just walked away" Anakin suggested Jack swore under his breath.

"When unconscious?" he asked Anakin struggled to make a comeback.

"Um yes" he replied Jack growled.

"Come on let's follow the footprints" Jack replied with a mutter meanwhile Obi-wan who had woken up ended up at a nearby school where he was grabbed by a teacher saying he promised to lecture the year 10s on a career as a police officer although he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Now Ben Walker has promised to discuss a potential career in the police force" Her teacher said as the confused Obi-wan was led into the room.

"Hey Uncle Ben I didn't know you were the one to draw the short straw" Alicia greeted as Obi-wan regained his bearings.

"Why are two people I don't know calling me Uncle Ben?" he asked himself Alicia blinked confusedly.

"Oh Fuck" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Language Jack" Alicia called automatically.

"Um hi Alicia how's Siri's help been" he said awkwardly exiting the shadows.

"Padawan why did you knock me out when we get back to the temple you're helping the crèche master for a week" Obi-wan said sternly Jack sweat dropped yeah that wasn't much of a punishment in his opinion he enjoyed helping out there he even taught some lessons like the time he dragged Anakin along to teach the younglings about the importance of a Lightsabre it helped prepare him for raising Emma after the death of their father.

"Jack what's going on you haven't been this awkward since our first date have you been drinking embalming fluid again?" She asked there was a crash from the adjoining music room.

"Anakin" Obi-wan muttered as the dazed Anakin stumbled into the room.

"Um well this is an incredibly long story but the gist of it is that those two came from the past and I'm trying to keep them out of sight from their future selves future Obi-wan who I am going to call Ben knows about Anakin but that's it and why do you lot keep on asking me that" Jack explained she nodded.

"Oh that makes sense and because you seem more manic then usual" she replied then she sensed her true uncles approaching.

"Oh crap Anakin Obi-wan come with me now Alicia don't tell them anything about this and no I did not drink the fluid again alright maybe I did but you can't prove anything" Jack said grabbing the two and jumping out the window into the bushes as Nick and Ben entered the room.

"What's going on?" Obi-wan asked in confusion.

"No time to explain trying to prevent a paradox here oh fucking hell I don't have time for you" Jack swore as they ran around the corner into a squad of patrolling sith troopers.

"It's the Alpha Omega and Gamma Targets" the leader said Jack growled.

"Amaterasu" Jack snarled his eternal mangekyo activating which burnt the troopers to nothing once Jack dispelled the flames he threw Anakin and Obi-wan into the car before he hopped in the front and drove away.

"Paradox what's he talking about Anakin?" Obi-wan asked in confusion.

"Well apparently we got sucked into the time vortex while in hyperspace and then thrown into the future" Anakin replied Obi-wan blinked.

"It's true Kenobi Sensei" Jack replied as they drove into one of the fake entrances leading into the cave.

"What the" Obi-wan asked in confusion as they drove through a waterfall and onto a parking pad.

"Come on out you go now" Jack ordered shoving them out.

"Jack I want a full explanation on what you're talking about and about why you are drinking embalming fluid" Obi-wan ordered back Jack sighed.

"Fine instead of crashing into your hanger like he did originally Anakin ended up in the future and you stupidly went to look for him ending up here too now I need to figure out how to send you two back before anyone else like myself or the past Sectrilis could end up here and I drink it because of reasons I do not have a problem and I removed all of the negative effects and created an alcohol variant so go fuck yourself" Jack snarled angrily.

"Woah Calm down Jack" Anakin said Jack glared at him.

"Don't you tell me to calm down you're the reason I'm even in this situation" Jack snapped downing a glass of embalming fluid then the computer went nuts again.

"What's happening?" Obi-wan asked Jack didn't reply.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE CAN'T I EVEN HAVE A DRINK WHEN I NEED IT?!" he roared running to the computer his eye twitched.

"What?" Anakin asked Jack swore violently.

"Damn the council they sent Siri after you two instead of doing the smart thing and keeping the hell away from it the only smart ones in this endeavour were Masters Yoda, Tiin, Fisto, Kolar and Tii now I got to keep her away from May too" Jack said his headache growing bigger running to the car they followed Jack didn't argue because as they flew out of the cave Nick entered the cave looking for him.

"I knew it he has been at the embalming fluid I know he removed all of the negative effects and turned it into a regular alcoholic drink but that's no excuse" he muttered to himself finding a bottle of fluid by his computer next to a wine glass.

"Stars and Galaxies" Siri muttered opening her dazed eyes to see a hooded figure standing over her.

"Well isn't this interesting" he said with a sneer the two reddish yellow eyes glistening soon there was the sound of a car horn the figure looked up as Jack's car slammed into him sending him flying.

"Get in now" Jack ordered she quickly obeyed as Jack fired something at her ship which vanished.

"HOLMES!" the Figure roared Jack floored out throwing her into Obi-wan.

"Oh the trouble you three get into" She replied Obi-wan sighed.

"It's Anakin's fault" he replied as they sped up.

"Now I know how you feel when I fly" Anakin said conversationally as Jack drove off a truck ramp Sectrilis in pursuit flying in a cloud of the dark side after they got rid of him Jack returned to the cave.

"Now to get you three back to your time" Jack said running to the computer.

"What's going on?" Nick asked exiting the shadows.

"No don't touch other Anakin for once don't fuck up a plan within the first minute" Jack said but it was too late they touched there was a flash and Nick had vanished where he appeared right in front of past Jack.

"Ok this is turning a bigger headache then before" Jack muttered then the time hole roared.

"What the hell is that?" Anakin asked Jack was swearing.

"Two Timelines are battling for dominance because you went and touched yourself if we don't fix this now everything goes bye-bye" both Jacks explained to Anakin and Nick at the same time.

"Ok how do we stop it?" Nick asked Jack was silent.

"What we need to do is to get you back to your own time and supress your memories of the whole thing and for that we need AHA I need to make a call be right back" Jack said running out of the room.

"AHA I remember this now we are in familiar territory" Jack said still typing at the computer.

"Hello you have reached The TARDIS how may I be of assistance to you" a jovial voice said as the time hole roared once more.

"Doctor we have a huge problem involving a time hole I am going to need your help with this fast" Jack answered The Doctor nodded.

"On my way Jack" he replied hanging up scarf around his neck he ran to the console at once.

"What do you remember?" Obi-wan asked as Jack was hurriedly working.

"Simple to close the time hole we need to get you lot back to your proper time and Nick back here and for that my past self has called the Doctor while I work on stabilising the time hole then the Doctor and my past self comes to collect you I then teach me how to supress memories with the sharingan before I supress his memories with it until this point" Jack explained meanwhile in the past the Doctor had arrived.

"Ah yes that is a massive Time Hole" he remarked Jack sighed.

"Come on we need to get him out of here now" Jack ordered dragging Nick aboard the Tardis the Doctor nodded.

"AHA portal stabilised you can come through now Doctor" Future Jack called through the console room.

"Jack what?" Nick muttered still confused soon the Tardis materialised within the cave as soon the doors opened.

"Hey me I am now going to teach you something useful" Jack called to his past self sharingan active his past-self copied him soon he watched as Jack entered Siri's mind sealing away everything to do with the future she then collapsed unconscious.

"You sealed her memories well technically I sealed her memories I hate time travel" Jack muttered other Jack nodded.

"Now you do the same quickly now I'm finding it hard to keep future Siri and Obi-wan out of here as it is" he replied Jack nodded quickly doing the same with Obi-wan and Anakin then they were taken aboard the Tardis.

"Now in order to preserve the timeline I am going to supress your memories up until the point Nick appears in front of you" Jack explained his past-self nodded at him.

"Quick question why do I sense a sibling and relationship bond in your head?" he asked Jack shushed.

"Spoilers" he replied quickly sealing his memories.

"Doctor what about the time hole?" Jack asked as the Doctor caught his past self.

"In theory it should close when I return them to their time oh but before I go would you like a Jelly Baby?" he asked Jack took one.

"GO!" Jack and Nick both yelled the Doctor nodded taking Jack aboard the TARDIS before it left.

"Wait I remember everything" Nick said Jack nodded.

"Yeah and so do Obi-wan and Siri" he replied sculling down a drink of his embalming fluid.

"Where are the starfighters?" Nick asked Jack looked at him.

"They went back into the past Obi-wan and Siri's ships were never launched and you ended up crashing in Obi-wan's hanger anyway that's what they'll remember well until past me is me of the here and now" he explained Nick felt a headache.

"Time travel is confusing" he said as Obi-wan and Siri entered the cave Alicia and Emma at their side.

"Ok you are officially excused from not going to school" Siri said feeling a headache.

"I can't believe I was once like that to you" Obi-wan muttered Alicia crossed her arms.

"Before you say it I do not have a problem besides Anakin seems to be enjoying a drop" Jack said pointing at Anakin who had poured himself a glass of fluid.

"Anakin the idea was to talk to him about it" Obi-wan said sternly Anakin put his hands up in defence.

"Hey I just ended up in the past give me a break" he replied Jack nodded.

"And I just taught myself how to supress memories with the Sharingan I subsequently then supressed his memories of this adventure except for the ability to supress memories" Jack explained hands up in defence.

"Right" Alicia said although she was pouting about losing the source of a possible wet dream becoming a reality.

"I know what you're thinking Alicia and no a paradox would destroy the universe before the threesome is complete" Jack said sternly she pouted again.

"All I want is to have sex with two of you is that too much to ask?" she begged as Siri blocked Emma's ears.

"Alicia how many times have I told you not to mention that when Emma is in the room?" Siri asked she yelped.

"Um sorry" she said backing away very slowly Siri snapped her fingers she collapsed fast asleep drool falling out of her mouth she was then given her dummy and taken upstairs to sleep Emma soon followed as Jack left to deal with Sectrilis once he returned from sealing Sectrilis into the totsuka blade he got into an argument with Obi-wan and Anakin over his habit of drinking embalming fluid while Siri administered Alicia's punishment which was loss of bladder control for a day in the end it ended happy with the events of the day only repeating when past Jack grew to that age.

**Jack: I do not have a problem.**

**Anakin Obi-wan the Doctor Siri Alicia and Emma (In unison): Yes you do.**

**Jack: Right as you gathered I thought I might document my meetings with the Doctor if you haven't guessed the incarnation that appeared was the fourth Doctor if I don't get requests for an incarnation I'll either do the 3****rd**** or 11****th**** incarnations where Clara joins the gang at Holmes Castle and Alicia achieves her dream of a threesome just not with two of me.**

**Alicia: Dang it.**

**Siri: Alicia let's get your nappy changed.**

**Alicia (Sighs): Yes Aunt Siri.**

**Jack: Anyway I only own Emma, myself, Alicia, Sectrilis and the plot, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Star Wars belongs to Disney hope you enjoyed this chronicle.**


End file.
